


Revenge

by malecisgreat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Breakup, Crying, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I saw this idea somewhere else but they never finished, Literally a big fuck you to everyone, M/M, Poor Alec, Popular!Alec, Revenge, Smut, adorable!alec, bad siblings Jace and Izzy, jealous!magnus, jerk!magnus, jock!magnus, nerd!alec, popular!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecisgreat/pseuds/malecisgreat
Summary: Alec is a nobody. Well, until the biggest somebody in their school takes an interest in him.When he secretly starts dating Magnus Bane, most lusted over guy in school, he gets his heart broken.After a break from school, Alec comes back, and with his changed look, becomes popular easily.How will Magnus take this sweet revenge?





	1. To get Revenge you Must Have a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue; basically little snippets explaining Alec and his friends, how Magnus and Alec came to be and what happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHEHEHEDUISSKSKSJS NEW FIC WHO DIS?
> 
> I saw this fic somewhere else and I loved the idea, but it was never finished! So I've decided to put my own twist somewhere on the story.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos to make me work faster.
> 
> xoxo emily

_When we were babys, we didn't have a choice to do what we pleased. Our parents fed us certain foods and read us certain books, and we were fine with it._

_When we were kids, we didn't have a choice to say what we pleased. Our teachers yelled at us for saying things we didn't understand and washed our mouths out with soap, and we just took that as no._

_Now we are teenagers, the millennials, born between the birth of aids and 9/11, give or take. Although our parents and teachers tell us what to do and who to be, we don't listen anymore, yet when a fake bitch from school tells us we're nothing, or when our hearts get broken, that's all we seem to think about._

_We are faced with problems such as abuse, drug addictions, sicknesses- but the one thing that really breaks us, is each other._

 

 

 

Alec sat at the back of the large classroom, head down, scribbling the notes that were displayed on the PowerPoint in his notebook. Girls, boys and everything in between surrounded him, some in large groups gossiping amongst themselves, some sitting alone on their phones completely shutting out the rest of the world, and others sitting with their friends showing off their fidget spinners or doing what ever fuck boys do in their free time.

Alec wore a grey sweater, the sleeves covering his hands and hood 3 times bigger then his actual head. His black jeans had holes in the knees and thighs, and were also a bit to big for the thin boy. Alec's tangled black hair hung down over his beautiful blue eyes, covering his high cheekbones and sharp jawline. He had earbuds stuffed into his ears, blasting the Smiths into Alec's head.

Everybody at school knew that Alexander Lightwood was attractive, but everyone knew not to mess with him. Alec was a classic basketcase, always lurking in the shadows of others, always to afraid to speak up. His wardrobe consists of black, grey and dark blue clothing, and although his siblings were the most popular students in Idris High, even they tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Its not like Alec didn't have friends; he did. But, they were outcasts like him. All of them were beautiful yet broken, and although everyone wanted to love them, they are told to stay away. 

The bell sounds signaling its time for lunch, and the students start to gather their belongings and leave to buy their food. Alec walks to his locker, spinning his code along the rusty lock. When he opens the door, he notices a folded piece of paper flutter out of the space, landing softly on the floor. Alexander unfolds the paper and finds a letter, written with a glittery pen;

_Hello Alexander,_

_You may feel small and alone in this school, like nobody notices you, but you are beautiful. You are infinite._

_xoxo_

_M_

Alec blinked at the note, reading it over and over again. He folds the paper back up and shoves it in his jean pocket, assuming the note was some prank one of the jocks were trying to pull. Alec shut his locker and walked off to the smoking patio at the back of the school, searching for his friends.

Alec's friend group consisted of 5 people; people he's known since he was 4 years old at kindergarten. 

Raphael was Alexander's best friend. He was always grumpy, and didn't seem to like anybody, but once you got to know him, he was really a nice guy. He was Spanish, born in Mexico, and lived with his mother and 5 siblings. Alec and Raphael has been neighbors since the latter moved here at age 3, and has been inseparable ever since.

Lydia was a year older then Alec, with blonde hair and brown eyes, and acted as the older sister he never had. She was the first person he had ever came out to, and was super supportive of him. 

Maia and Jordan were a different story. Maia moved to New York from Chicago when she was 9, Jordan moving from Los Angeles when he was 13. Maia's brother died when she was younger, a week after she moved to New York. Everyone called her a freak for breaking down and crying in class, but Alec and his friends took her in and comforted her.

Jordan was just your average emo teen looking for some friends. Although he was exceptionally rich and had a great childhood growing up, he hated having all that money so instead rebelled against his parents.

Alec walked out into the cold November air and headed over to the bleachers. He could see his friends, all huddled to look like a black blob of death. He smirked and walked over to them, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He held the stick between his middle and pointer finger, occasionally taking a puff of smoke.

Lydia was the first to notice Alec, stealing his cigarette and throwing it to the ground. Alec glared at his friend while she smiled triumphantly. "You're gonna get cancer if you keep smoking Allie." she sighed.

Raphael groaned and leaned back on the steps behind his back. His black hair looked like a mound of coal on his head. "Dios, you wouldn't guess who talked to me today," his friends gave him blank looks, not really caring who it was, "Simon!"

The group broke into 'ooohhs' and nods, laughing at Raphaels dream-stricken face. He has been crushing on Simon Lewis since 8th grade, but has only ever spoken a few words to him before, along the lines of 'hi' and 'excuse me.' Alec's younger sister, Isabelle, was dating Simon, but Raphael was convinced that they were soul mates.

"Yeah well-" Jordan looked over into the field, not finishing his sentence, clearly distracted. Maia raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, looking over at what has him so distracted. Jordan turned back to Alec, giving him a puzzled look. "Why is Magnus Bane starring at you?"

Alec raised an eyebrow and looked across the field, and low and behold, Magnus Bane stood with his friends, starring at the blue eyed boy. The former was, to say the least, the most popular and extravagant person in the school. He wore expensive clothes that were all sorts of colors along with his makeup and spiked up hair. Magnus' cheekbones were high and he had beautiful golden-green eyes, reminding Alec of a cat.

Their gaze met and Magnus smirked, causing Alec to duck down and blush fiercely. All of his friends looked at him amused, while Raphael had his eyebrows raised so high they looked like they were about to flutter away. "I-I don't know."

 

 

 

"Come on Alec! I really need a drive." Isabelle Lightwood stood in the middle of her older brothers room, one hip cocked to the side and the opposite hand resting on the left. She was wearing a very short, dark red party dress, with 7 inch heels and her dark hair pinned high. She added dangling earrings and a huge gold watch on her left wrist for more sparkle.

Alec sighed and closed his book, glaring at his younger sibling. He really needed to finish his homework, and he was planning on having his friends get together since his family wouldn't be home. 

"Isabelle, you know how I hate partys." 

Izzy sighed and plopped down on his double bed, running her hand down the dark blue comforter. "Alec, you don't even have to come in. Just wait in the car and do your homework there," she smirked, "or you could finally meet your secret admirer."

Alexander's eyes widened as he pondered for something to say. It had been a week since he got that first note in his locker, and everyday he got a new one, consisting of love poems and cheesy quotes that made Alec cringe. The only similarity in them was the hand writing, and the marking 'M'. 

He told Isabelle, Lydia and Raphael, making it their mission to find who Alec's secret admirer was. 

"Isabelle!" Alec whined. Izzy laughed and shook her head at her older brother. He crossed his arms over his chest and breathed through his nose, "Fine," he decided. Isabelle cheered and went to hug her brother, who held out a hand to stop her, "BUT- I will be going in and making sure that no boys try to rape or harass you. Do I make myself clear."

Isabelle rolled her eyes but brought Alec into a tight hug. "Crystal." 

 

 

 

Alec leaned back against the cold counter, drink in hand, watching the teens in front of him. Some terrible pop song was playing in the filled-up house, and the teenagers seemed to love it. He watched as his peers jumped and grinded on their partners, drinks in hands, sweat running down their faces. He saw others running upstairs into the spare bedrooms, followed by some random guy who was bound to be just a one night stand.

"Hello Alexander," someone spoke in his ear. Alec swung around and came face to face to Magnus Bane. Magnus' cat eyes glinted with mischief, his lips with a playful smirk on them. Alec stammered a hello and blushed, looking down at his cup again. 

Magnus smiled at the adorable boy in front of him. He had a crush on Alec sense freshman year when he came out. He remembers his best friend, Isabelle, saying how proud he was of her brother. She told Magnus how their dad punched him, and how Jace was now awkward around him, which made Magnus sad for his crush.

The boy had amazing blue eyes, a deep blush and pale skin. Just like his sister, he had sharp cheekbones and a jawline that could cut. Everyone at school knew he was a sight for sore eyes; yet no one wanted to admit it.

Magnus knew if he wanted to date Alexander, he'd have to keep it a secret. His reputation would be tarnished, and he would just drop down to Alec's level of worth in the school, which to most people, was nothing.

After talking and flirting with Alec for a while, Magnus finally decided to make a move. "So Alec," Magnus trailed a fingernail down the boys shirt, making him blush fiercely, "Do you wanna go somewhere private with me?"

Alec seemed to consider this thought. He knew what that means; it means sex. It's not like Alec's never had sex. He had it 3 times actually. But not with Magnus Bane. Magnus was the most popular guy in the school; what if the word got out? What would happen to him? To Magnus?

Alec gulped down his drink and smiled, trying to downplay his blush. "Sure."

Magnus looked shocked for a few seconds, obviously not expecting such a bold reaction. After a few seconds of recovery, he grabbed Alec's pale hand and started to pull him through the crowd of sweating teens and up the stairs to Magnus' bedroom.

 

 

 

Alec closed the door tightly behind him and locked it; turning around to be slammed into the door and kissed hard on the lips. His brain went blank for a second, in shock by the suddenness, but then went back to normal and started to kiss back. Magnus' hands went down to the boys ass, squeezing each cheek. Alec gasped in return and brought his long legs up to wrap around the taller boy. 

Magnus carried Alec to the large bed in the center of the room; his back hitting the soft canary duvet on the bed. Magnus crawled on top of the other and latched their lips together again, running his hands down his chest.

Before long, clothes began to shed and soon they were both butt naked, with Alec on top of Magnus straddling him. He reached over to the table by the bed and grabbed a condom and lube. He ripped it open and slide it on Magnus, making the other moan at the small touch. 

Alec squeezed a large amount of the slippery substance on his three fingers, reached back and started to finger himself.

Magnus watched as Alec moaned his name as he prepared himself for him, helplessly moaning himself, waiting for Alec to relieve him. After a few minutes of preparation, Alec pulled his fingers out and started to stroke Magnus' rock hard cock, covering it in lube.

Alec pressed Magnus to the mattress, kissing him deeply. He lined his hole up to Magnus' length, and moved. He sank down slowly with a loud moan, making Magnus almost cum then and there. 

The latter threw his head back and gasped and Alec bottomed out, nipping Magnus lower lip and getting used to his size. After a few seconds of panting, Alec began to rock his hips, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Magnus' dick brushed against his prostate.

Magnus grabbed onto the others hips, rocking up and meeting him halfway in a steady rhythm. After a few minutes of Alec riding him, Magnus wrapped his arm around his waist and flipped them around, not taking his dick out of Alec. Alec moaned at the new position and cried out as Magnus thrusted into him.

They were both one big mess, moaning and gasping and thrusting. Sweat dropped down Alec's temple and Magnus reached down and licked it off. The former screamed Magnus' name as he thrust back in, hitting his prostate spot on. "Do-Do that again!" Alec moaned.

Magnus thrusted back in, hitting the same spot over and over. Alec was screaming, obviously not caring who heard, and dug his nails into Magnus' back. 

Alec's chest was filled with hickeys and sweat, his hair tangled and wet from their 'activities'. He looked absolutely beautiful, it was sinful. Magnus leaned down and kissed him gently, before thrusting into Alec one last time, as he came all over the two.

Magnus came only a second later, shooting into Alec and moaning his name loudly. He pulled out of the latter, laying down beside him and pulling him close, not caring about the white stickiness that covered the two.

 

 

 

It had been a month sense their first time together; but certainly not their last. Magnus and Alec started going out in secret, due to Magnus' fear of having a no-good reputation. The only people who really knew about the relationship was Alec's friends and Isabelle. 

Alec knocked on the door of the giant mansion, looking up at the big white pillars towering over him. The brown door opened and on the other side was a grinning Magnus. His hair was gelled up extra spikey yet he wore only sweatpants and a cropped- tee-shirt, letting Alec have a peak at some of his abs.

"Hello." Alec said shyly. Although the couple has had sex many times and have seen each other naked, Alec still gets shy and flustered when he's around Magnus. It feels like butterflies fluttering in his stomach, making him feel light and dizzy.

Magnus stepped aside to let his secret boyfriend in. "You're to cute," he sighed, making Alec blush even deeper, "but I wished you had a better taste in clothing dear, and you should really cut that hair of yours."

Alec frowned. Magnus always seemed to be trying to improve Alec, telling him his flaws and quirks that he already didn't like about himself. It made the insecure boy feel sad and unwanted, having heard things like that from his father all his life.

Once the door was shut, Magnus slammed his lips on the others soft ones, pushing him into the door. Soon, the kiss got heated and they started pulling at each other, Magnus' hands roaming Alec's torso. All of a sudden, Alec let out a cute little giggle, immediately covering his mouth in embarrassment. 

"What was that?" Magnus questioned, raising an eyebrow in emusement. 

"No-Nothing- keep going." Alec pulled Magnus down again and they started to kiss, when Magnus purposely started to tickle his sides. Alec burst out in giggles, falling to the floor and screaming at Magnus to stop. 

"Ma-Magnus sTOP!" Magnus laughed at his boyfriend, wondering how he got so lucky to get someone so cute. Alec's cheeks were flushed, his eyes dropping tears from laughing to hard and his hair a tangled mess on the top of his head. 

After a while, Magnus finally stopped tickling Alec, letting the shorter boy breath. The latter sat up on the floor, crossing his legs Indian style. "Magnus, do you- do you think we could go public?"

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "We already went over this Alec; it will ruin my reputation."

"I-I know bu-"

"Stop being selfish and think of me. Of my needs."

Tears welled up in Alec's bottle blue eyes, his eyebrows furrowed from trying to stop them from falling. He bit his bottom lip, itching for a cigarette, though he has been trying to quit, for Magnus. 

"Do I embarrass you?" Alec whispered. Magnus looked at his boyfriend and immediately wanted to take back his own words. Hurt, sadness and pain shined down in his eyes, along with dozens of unshed tears.

Magnus leaned forward, bringing his hand up to wipe away the tears, but Alec was already to his feet grabbing his bag. "No-No Alec! That's not what I mean!"

Alec turned around and Magnus saw tears streaming down his face. "I'm leaving." he whispered.

And with that, Alec turned and left Magnus in his own thoughts, lost in his own self hate. How could he so stupid? He didn't mean to hurt Alec, to make him cry, but he did. _Shit_.

 

 

 

2 months had passed in Magnus and Alec's relationship, and Alec already knew he was the one. He knew he was in love a week before, when Magnus brought him on a picnic by Lake Lynn. It had been romantic and beautiful and Alec knew he had fell.

After a week of consulting his friends, Alec decided to tell Magnus how he felt. He bought a red rose (Magnus' favorite) and rehearsed 15 times with Raphael. 

Alec marched up the stairs to Magnus' huge mansion and opened the door with his key he got from Magnus a week ago. He walked in and put the key in his pocket, calling out Magnus' name. Instead of a reply, he heard a loud 'SHIT' from upstairs. Alec climbed up the big staircase and walked to Magnus' room, who had the door opened just a crack.

Nothing could have prepared Alec for what he saw behind that door. Laying there in Magnus' bed was Magnus; lying on top of none other then Camille Belcourt; with his tongue down her throat. Her hair was a mess and she was left with no shirt on, showing off he obviously fake breasts.

As soon as the door opened, Magnus jumped off Camille, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "A-Alec."

A tear fell down his cheek, dripping to the floor. The bitch (I mean Camille) sneered at the blue eyed angel, flicking her hair back. "Why the fuck are you here freak, and what are you doing in my boyfriends house."

Alec's mouth opened but no words came out. Instead, he turned on his heal and ran down the stairs, trying to get out of that house as fast as possible. _I thought he loved me_. he though, _Am I not good enough?_

 _"_ Alexander wait!" Magnus rushed, trying to catch Alec, trying to explain that what he had with Camille was all an act just to be popular.

Alec turned around, looking a mess. "I thought I loved you." he whispered. Magnus gaped at Alec, as he took the rose he bought for Magnus and snapped it in half, cutting his finger on one of the thorns. He took the key he gave to him about one week before hand and threw it at Magnus, "I thought wrong."

 

 

 

Magnus tried so hard not to look heartbroken when he went back to school, tried to hide his misery, but his act didn't last long when he saw his favorite person in the world, when he saw his Alexander. The boys eyes were bloodshot with black bags under them. His hair was messier then normal and his clothing baggier.

But as soon as he made eye contact with the angel in the hallway, he knew he was in for it. Alec glared at him, excusing himself from his friends. Magnus was standing with all of his friends, including Simon, Clary, Jace and the other popular people. Isabelle was giving him the cold shoulder, probably because of her brother.

Alec walked up to Magnus, eyes as cold as glaciers. Magnus swallowed hard but managed to show his best glaring face. "What do you want?"

Alec just starred at him for a second, taking him in. Normal people wouldn't fake all of this just to be popular, to be loved by everyone. It was horrible. He was a fool to think he was in love. Instantly, Alec's anger level rose 100% and before he could stop himself, he slapped his ex-boyfriend.

Every boy and girl in the school stopped and starred, gapping at the display. Magnus stood in shook while his friends jaws were basically on the floor. Magnus quickly recovered and gave Alec his best death glare; although inside he knew he deserved that slap.

"What the fuck you- you FREAK!" Magnus quickly regretted his words, but didn't take them back- couldn't take them back.

Alec had tears running down his face, though he didn't seem to sense them. His eyes of madness turned into eyes of sorrow, of sadness. It's what his father would call him. A freak. A faggot. Disgusting. And Magnus _knew_ that his father said those things. So why would he say that to him.

Magnus glanced around seeing everyone gossiping. He had to prove that nothing ever happened between them; that nothing ever will. He cleared his throat and shot Alec another cold look. "You are NOTHING." he hissed.

With that Alec pulled back, biting his lip to prevent himself from breaking into sobs. Instead he stepped forward and mummered words that Magnus would carry with him for years. Words he could never forget. "You need to learn to stop caring what others that don't matter think about you. Stop trying to impress everyone, Magnus. Change yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This is NOT a ONE shot. Their will be multiple chapters to this series.
> 
> 2) DO NOT TELL ME THIS IS RUSHED THIS IS NOT THE MAIN ASPECT OF THE STORY ITS ONLY THE PROLOGUE.
> 
> 3) Did anyone notice that little American Horror Story reference I put in the beginning cause if you did you're cool and I love you.


	2. Lydia and Maia have a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is sad, Magnus feels horrible, and Lydia and Maia have a plan.

The last 2 weeks have been horrible for Alexander. Ever since the breakup, he's been a mess. He hasn't been going to school, since his parents were away on a business trip. Every day Alec's friends would come over, comforting him and watching movies. Alec, already suffering with major depressive disorder and low self-esteem, took the breakup as another reason to hate himself, hate himself for believing he actually was in love with Magnus; or that _maybe_ , maybe he loved Alec back.

He currently sat on his bed, watching Shameless on Netflix. His black hair was tangled, hidden beneath the grey hood of his sweater. His face was thinner, all that was left was his beautiful bone structure and pale skin. Alec lost at least 15 pounds in the past 2 weeks, eating basically nothing but still working out daily. His baby blue eyes were dry; like they couldn't produce anymore tears. Underneath them were big bags, from barely sleeping. Alec was too used to the feeling of another body pressed to him, comforting him and pulling him close.

Alec paused the show on his MacBook, getting up and walking to the bathroom off of his room. He closed the door and locked it, just in case. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, hating the image that came back. He sighed and looked down at his hands, not wanting to study his face. Alec reached up and grabbed the old razor from behind the toothpaste on the shelf above the toilet. He pulled up the sleeve of his baggy sweater, examining the healed scars running down his forearms. It had been close to 3 months since he last harmed himself, 3 months since he met Magnus.

Alsc sighed and looked back at his beautiful face, thinking he was ugly. Magnus' words ran over and over in his head, just like they had been the past 14 days.

" _You're adorable."_

_"You are nothing."_

_"Your eyes are amazing."_

_"Cut your hair and where nice clothes for once."_

_"How are you so hot?"_

_"Disgusting."_

_"Beautiful."_

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing."_

Alec pressed the blade to his forarm, about the slice through his skin, when he heard loud knock on the other side of the door, startling him to drop the sharp object on the counter. 

"Alec?" it was Maia. 

Alec sighed and grabbed his razor, putting it back in his little hiding spot. He pulled his sleeve down and rubbed his eyes, blinking away his unshed tears. He opened the door to see Maia and Lydia standing on the other side, looking concerned like always.

Maia wore a black long sleeved top, the bottom cut of to show her dark stomach. Her puffy hair was clipped back into a bun, while she wore no makeup. Her silver nose ring glittered in the sunlight, along with the necklace around her neck. Lydia was wearing simple grey sweatpants, along with a dark red shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled into a lazy ponytail, baby hairs sprawled in all directions. They both looked at Alec with fake smiles as he walked out of the bathroom with a grunt.

"Ok, Alec this needs to stop." Lydia sighed, her friend nodded in agreement. 

Alec ran a hand through his dark hair, closing his eyes and breathing threw his nose. He reached over to his bed side table, taking out a cigar and lighter. "I wish I could- just," he lit the cancer-causing stick, bringing it to his mouth and puffing on the end, "just forget him- you know?"

Maia sighed and walked over to Alec, kneeling down infront of him smiling mischievously. Alec frowned; knowing that smirk anywhere. It was the smirk that met 'I have a great idea but it's actually fucking stupid and will get us in a lot of shit'. "Maia..."

"What if you could get revenge on that bastard?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. What was his friends getting at. He wondered if he wanted to get revenge on Magnus, if he even wanted to do anything to him. _He broke your heart, cheated on you and told you how disgusting you were, of course you want revenge._

 _"_ I'm listening."

 

 

 

Maia, Jordan, Lydia and Raphael sit in a circle in Alec's bedroom, all watching their friend as he pulls at the cuff of his sweater. They all know what Alec has gone through in his life, how he takes his anti-depressants every night and day, how he still has nightmares. The past 2 months had been nice, seeing Alec so filled with joy, talking about Magnus with a smile on his face. When they heard what Magnus had done, what Magnus had said; they knew Alec was not alright. They just wanted their Alec to be happy, and with this plan, they thought they could achieve that.

Alec looked up at his best friends, blue eyes shining like always. "So let me get this straight. You want to give me a makeover, have sex with a bunch of popular boys, and become a fake twat like the rest of them?"

Jordan sighed, pushing his soft hair out of his hazel eyes. "You need to make everyone want you Alec, and lets face it, you're fucking hot!" everyone looked at Jordan surprised, seeing as he was straight, "and if you become popular and wanted, Magnus will become so jealous and feel so bad he'll be begging on his knees for you to take him back."

Alec looked back down at his old sweater, pulling a thread out and wrapping it around his pinky finger, like he was trying to strangle it to death. "I'm not hot." he mumbled.

His friends gaped at him. It was sad that the boy didn't know how beautiful he was, with his rock hard abs and soft blue eyes. They knew why he had 0 self confidence. That's what years of living with Robert Lightwood would do to you. Robert would abuse him, mentally, telling him he was disgusting and a disappointment for being gay. And after Max-

Raphael finally spoke up. "All you need is some tighter fitting clothes and a hair cut, Allie."

Everyone shook their head in agreement while Alec blushed and ducked his head once again. He was confused on what to do. He didn't know if he should get revenge on Magnus Bane or just leave it alone. He sighed, closing his big eyes and rubbing his temples with two of his fingers. Finally, he snapped them back open, grinning at his friends.

"Let's do it."

 

 

 

Magnus sat with Clary, Ragnor and Simon, looking through his phone. His friends were talking about something irrelevant but he wasn't listening anyways, to busy in his own thoughts. Magnus twisted the ring on his middle finger, tracing the golden outline of the vines running down it. It had been 2 weeks since the breakup- and secretly Magnus still hasn't gotten over it.

_Change yourself._

Alec hasn't been to school since his little blowup in the hallway. Magnus remembers his face, the look of sadness and fury. Magnus felt like a dick. He broke Alec's heart while managing to break his own; and for what? Some bad sex with a fake bitch that smelled like shit? Not worth it. He planned on apologizing to his ex- not to get back together (or maybe?) but just to say that he was truly sorry.

To bad he hasn't seen the blue eyed angel since. He keeps running the words over in his head. 

_Change yourself._

_I thought I loved you._

The fact was- Magnus did love Alec, with all of his heart. He remembers when Alec told him about his depression- how he had to take pills twice a day so he could smile. Alec told him he didn't have to take them as much since he met Magnus, making him fall for the angel a little harder and a little faster.

But he messed it up. Magnus being Magnus- he put his popularity and reputation before the love of his life and now he's gone and now he's probably taking his pills 3 times a day and it's all because of him.

Tears started welling up in Magnus' eyes and he abruptly stood up. His friends all stopped talking and looked at him. Clary's red hair blew in the cold December wind and her green eyes glittered. "Are you ok Magnus?" she asked.

Magnus just shook his head and stepped away from the pink picnic bench, turning and running into the empty school building looking for a place to cry.

 

 

 

"Raphael I really don't want to do this!" Alec complained, running a hand through his tangled hair. His best friend just grunted and grabbed his arm, pulling Alec towards the barber shop in the middle of the mall.

"Lydia went to buy you new clothes, and it's your ugly hair." he sneered. Alec looked down at his shoes, not liking being told that he was ugly. Raphael, detecting Alec's sadness, stopped the both of them and turned to his best friend, "Alec, you are hot, ok!? Your hair is just abit- um- it needs some fixing."

Alec gave a small smile trying to hide his blush and allowed Raphael to once again pull him to the barber shop. The store was located in the middle of the mall- next to the food court. Inside were 8 chairs each with their own table and mirror in front of them, supplied layed out on each table. Alec was quickly brought to a big women with green hair. She wore a bright orange shirt that hurt Alec's eyes, and her lips were coloured with bright pink lipstick. The women asked Raphael what to do and his best friend explained the hair style, the women only giving a small nod and starting on Alec's hair.

After paying and leaving the shop, Alec turned to see Lydia and Jordan standing starring at him, with lots of bags in their hands. Their eyes were wide and Alec swore he saw Lydia drooling. "Holy shit Alec-" Lydia broke off and walked towards me, putting my face between her two hands, "your bone structure his everything."

Alec stared at her but before he could reply, she was screaming at him, attracting stares from people around the group. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU WERE A SECRET JAMES FRANCO!!? WHY WOULD YOU HIDE THIS BEAUTY FROM EVERYONE!? LOOK AT HIS FUCKING JAWLINE!" she grabbed his chin and seemingly showed his face to Jordan, "LOOK AT IT!"

Jordan and Raphael were laughing while Lydia just ranted about how secretly pretty Alec was. After a while they found Maia with a bag of new shoes for Alec and she had basically the same reaction stating, quote 'If you weren't gay and Jordan died I would be all over you'. This made Jordan pretty upset though Maia just told him he was joking.

The gang drove home from the mall and Alec tryed on multiple outfits, making his friends (even Jordan) get a little hot. Alec was still a blushing, adorable teen, but now he was just really really hot. The friends decided on one particular outfit that they thought suited Alec really well. It was a white tee-shirt, paired with black skinny jeans that fit his ass perfectly, a pair of white vans and a lip ring that Alec always had, yet rarely wore. You could see Alec's abs through the thin fabric of his shirt, and though you could see fant scars along his wrists, they were so subtle that only Raphael noticed them; because he was the only one who checked them.

Maia smiled turning to her other friends as if Alec wasn't standing there. "I think he's ready."

 

 

 

Magnus sat in the bathroom, knees against his chest, sobbing into his hands. He felt so guilty; and so alone, without his Alec. _Not mine_. He cursed himself for thinking Alec was still his. This only made Magnus cry harder, pulling at his gelled up hair desperate to take Alec out of his head. 

Ragnor rushed into the bathroom, immediately taking his best friend into his arms, hugging him tightly. "What's wrong Magnus?" he questioned. He'd been abit out of it since that blow-up with Alexander Lightwood, hiding his sadness well but not we'll enough to foul Ragnor. They've known each other since they were 4 years old, reading each other with ease.

After what seems like hours Magnus finally calmed down and looked up at his best friend, black tear tracks smudged under his eyes from his now-ruined makeup. "M-My Alexander." 

"What?"

Magnus went on to explain to Ragnor about Alec, about having sex and falling in love, of the fights and then the cheating with Camille and Alec's depression and reputation. Ragnor listened, trying not to be mad at his friend, though it was hard. _How could Magnus do that to the poor boy? All for his reputation?_

Ragnor shook his head. "If you love someone, you should never let them go, no matter what it costs." 

Another tear fell down Magnus' cheek, crashing to the ground.

 

 

 

Jordan stood infront of his friends, Alec standing in the middle, with a white board behind him and a list of 13 names written on them, all boys from Alicante High. Jordan had sand-blonde hair and hazel eyes, with big lips and one earring on his right ear. He wore big, baggy jeans and a large black tee-shirt that read 'polite as fuck' on it in big white letters. Alec remembers when he got sent home for wearing that shirt to school. He smiles at the memory, the first time in weeks.

"On the board behind me are all the openly gay, pansexual and bisexual guys at our school, not including Magnus and Raphael and everyone who's in a relationship," he glances at Alec, "and your going to fuck them all."

Alec gaped at his friend, startled at the sudden change. "E-Excuse me?"

Maia sighed, getting up next to her boyfriend. "What is one thing that all popular kids have in common?" she replied before anyone could answer, "they're sluts. Alec, we need you to have sex with these guys, starting with Sebastian Verlac, the most popular gay in our school discluding Magnus. Do that, and your already at the top of the food chain."

Alec's blue eyes scanned over the names, picking out the ones he thought were hot. He got up looked for the most popular and most hot ones, underlining only 8 of the 13 names.

_ Sebastian Verlac  _

_ Mark Blackthorn _

_Malcolm Fade_

_Ty Blackthorn_

_ Christian Parson _

_ Marcus Lingly  _

_Kieren Prince_

_Parker Goldwyn_

_ Grey Williams  _

_ Dru Jackson _

_Kyle Mansley_

_ Jack Church _

_ Benjamin Patterson _

Alec turned back to his friends, who looked amused by Alec's choosing of guys. Meanwhile Lydia was just looking at Alec's perfect ass the whole time from the floor, silently cursing god that all the hot guys were gay. "I'll do them, but that's it."

His friends all nodded and smiled at their Alec. They were all super excited to have such a popular best friend, who was also hot. Raphael in particular really wants him to get close to Simon; try to talk so sense into him. He wanted Simon, badly.

Alec sighed and plopped down on his large bed once more. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." he mumbled into his pillow while his friends laughed at the boy in adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Thank you guys so much for all the love and support I really appreciate all of yours comments.
> 
> 2) check out my other 2 current fan fictions; Unsafe and Curfew!
> 
> 3) Did you see the prOMO PICS FOR EPISODE FIFTEEN IM SOBBING MALEC LOOKS SO GOOD AND SEBASTIAN AND ALINE AND MY POOR BABY SIMON IM JUST SO EXCITEDD$;&;&,$:$:/!/
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo emily


	3. Fuck you, Camille.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes back to school and is a savage to everyone. (Not to mention he's really attractive and half the school already wants to bang him.)

To say Isabelle and Jace were surprised by his new look, is an understatement. As soon as Alexander came walking in the kitchen with his new clothes and purposely 'messy' hair his siblings literally freaked out. While Alec tryed his best to just ignore their questions, he did accept Izzy's invitation to sit with her at lunch with all of the popular kids. Of course, that means Magnus would be sitting there, along with Camille and all of his other ditsy friends, but Alec knew Sebastian Verlac would be sitting their with the rest of the football team, which means Alec could start to 'seduce' him like Raphael taught him.

Just the thought of 'seducing' anybody other then Magnus made Alec sick. Though the other broke his heart, it didn't mean that Alec didn't love him still. 

He took one last breath and jumped out of the Lightwood's car which was parked in the schools parking lot, heading towards the entrance. He tried his best to look more confident then normal, but it just resulted in extremely red cheeks and downcast eyes. Alec watched people stare at him, like he was some kind of alien. Alec also heard the comments, making the boy blush so hard he saw red. 

He heard some pretty girls whispering about his ass, followed by one of them telling her friends that Alec was gay. Alec smiled at the huffs of disappointment, and the comments about how all of the hot ones are gay. He walked through the hallway, head still bowed down abit, and entered the cafeteria. Inside was Magnus, Sebastian, and all of their friends, starring at Alexander.

 

 

 

"Man I'm telling you, there are no hot guys in our school to bang! What's a gay guy supposed to do?" Sebastian exclaimed, kicking the bench underneath the table. Magnus smiled at the popular boy, popping a potatoes chip into his mouth.

"No, the problem is that all of them are taken. Or gay," exclaimed Camille, "it's really no far!"

Just as everyone broke out into laughter, the lunch hall doors burst open. Magnus' jaw dropped, along with all of his friends, as Alec Lightwood walked in. Except, he looked- different. His hair was chopped and styled so it had that 'just had sex' look. It was also pushed out of his face so for the first time, everyone could see his killer jaw line and beautiful blue eyes. His lips were big, with a lip ring just waiting to be pulled and bitten. Alec's cheeks were bright red, making him look innocent and cute. He wore a tight white tee-shirt so you could see his amazing muscles, along with tight black jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, a torn backpack and grey combat boots. In other words, he was basically sex on legs.

After what seemed like hours of starring, Magnus finally snapped out of his trance when Alec started towards the group. Thinking that the angel was about to talk to him, Magnus straightened up and put on his best 'what the fuck do you want face'. Instead, Alec stopped in frount of the group, but turned his attention to Sebastian.

Alec grinned making the girls gasp in awe and Sebastian widen his eyes. "Hey, I hear your having a party tonight."

Magnus almost cried at the sound of his ex-boyfriend's angelic voice. He turned to Sebastian who was obviously trying to keep his cool around the extremely hot boy. The blond ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Yes I am, Lightwood, were have you been for the past 2 weeks?"

Alec smiled sweetly before looking to Camille and Magnus coldly, putting on a fake smile and tilting his head to the side. "Working out some problems," he turned back to the other, "but I'm fine now."

Thats when Camille finally decided to use her voice, flicking a piece of her yellow hair out of her face. "What kind of problems?" she asked with false concern, "relationship related?" 

At that moment she scooted closer to Magnus, rubbing her hand up and down his thigh slowly. Alec sighed and blushed, put still kept the adorable smile on his face while looking right into her green eyes. "Fuck you, Camille."

Everyones jaw dropped as the angel turned back to the rest of the friends, especially Sebastian who looked flustered. "See you at the party then." And with that, Alec winked (FUCKING WINKED) at the blonde, turned around, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Everyone sat stunned for a few seconds before Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "What happened to him?!"

"I-" Magnus was stunned, his head filled with emotion. Alec was really fucking hot and Magnus was kind of turned on right now. He also turned into a sassy, sex god that still managed to be adorable at the same time. Third, he was FLIRTING with Sebastian. And he'd be at his party!

Sebastian smirked at Magnus. "What ever it is, I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams* IM ACTUALLY HATE THIS CHAPTER IM SO SORRY!
> 
> Have you guys ever watched or read 'the perks of being a wallflower'? I'm thinking of making a Malec au based around it cause it's honestly my favourite movie/book. 
> 
> SORRH FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!!
> 
> Thank you all for the support of the Fanfiction!!! I really appreciate all the lovely comments and kudos!
> 
> xoxo emily


	4. Conspiracy Theories lead to Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Raphael sits with the 'populars' at lunch. 
> 
> (This is kinda short sowwy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the chapter! I promise I'll do better at that.
> 
> (More notes at the bottom.)

Lunch came along quickly, and soon enough girls and boys filled the cafeteria, joining the line for their food or taking seats at their designated tables. In the middle of the lunch hall was a long table, and sitting at it was all of the populars (Magnus, Sebastian, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Catarina, Camille, Ragnor and the rest of the football team). The sun from the windows above made them shine compared to the dull walls of the room. They looked like the centrepiece to a display of jewels, like the sparkling ruby that everyone wanted.

Alec hated to admit it, but Magnus really did look beautiful. His hair was in classic spikes, glitter littering the strands. His makeup was far from subtle- yet suited him so well. It consisted of a dark purple lipstick and a silver-lilac eyeshadow. His highlight (which was tinted purple as well) seemed to shine in the bright light of the sun, making him stand out perfectly. He wore a tight, white button up shirt along with dark purple skinny jeans and dark grey boots. In other words, he was beautiful. Magnus always seemed to make Alec feel less, and although he was getting compliments all day, he knew he could never be as good as him. _Maybe that's why he broke up with m_ e he thought.

Camille sat next to Magnus, and looked more then fabulous. Her blonde hair were in tight curls that fell down her shoulders. She wore expensive fake lashes and nails, which glimmered bright red. Her shirt was cut so short you could see the bottom of her fake boobs, and she had a high-waisted skirt wrapped around her waist, so short that if she bent down you caught a glimpse of her bright pink thong. They were the perfect power couple, beauty and the beast. 

Alec was pulled out of his trance by a hard nudge to the arm. He looked over to see Raphael smiling at him, looking mildly concerned. The former just smiled, trying to reassure his best friend. He then took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst, and started towards the table of 'royalty', taking Raphael with him. 

When the 2 reached the table, they were greeted by Jace and Isabelle, while everyone else turned to look at them, either with glares or smiles. Alec's stomach churned as he looked at Magnus and Camille, who gave him their nastiest glares.

_I thought I loved you._

Alec sat between Sebastian and Jace on one side, while Raphael went next to Simon and Clary. The blue-eyed boy giggled at Raphael, who was almost drooling at the sight of Simon. Sebastian turned towards Alec, and smiled. Alec noticed that he too, was extremely beautiful. He had almost bleach-blond hair that sat styled on top of his head. His eyes were a deep green, much darker then his sister, Clary's. He had a narrow face, his cheeks almost hallowed out from the height of his cheekbones. His teeth were sharp and white, and glinted in the bright light. 

Alec shyly smiled back at the blond boy. "So Alec, what do you think of it?" Sebastian asked, an eyebrow raised. He had a strong British accent from living with his father in London for a number of years. Clary never went there, for she hated her father, so she didn't share the same hot accent.

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" Alec asked sheepishly, blushing. 

Cat turned and smiled at the boy. "Were talking about Parallel Universe," she explained, "the theory that basically, their are different universes beside our own, and that any possibility can play out in an infinite number of alternate realities."

Alec thought for a moment. He'd never really thought of the possibility that we aren't alone. Now that he thought about it, we probably aren't alone. Alec had been so caught up in this universe he'd never thought of other realities. In an other reality, him and Magnus could still be together, public and proud. Alec could keep his friends and be popular, and his father would love him and he wouldn't have to take anti-depressants 3 times a day. He realized everyone at the table- including Camille and Magnus- were starring at him, waiting for an answer. Alec cleared his throat.

"Why does it matter anyways?"

Clary raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean."

Alec shrugged, "Even if their were billions of Alternate Universes, billions of you's and billions of me's, it doesn't change anything. Same with Jesus and like the theory of evolution. We will never really know for sure what happened or what's happening or what's supposed to happen, all we really know if that life is know. So what should it matter what happens in a different universe or what happened at the beginning of the world?"

The looks on the faces of everyone at the table, was, well- shocked. It seemed as though gears were churning inside of their little heads, trying to process  the new information. Alec decided to go on, "Plus, have you ever thought that we may be the first?" he asked, plopping one of Raphael's frys in his mouth.

"First what?" questioned one of the football players.

"Well, obviously, their needs to be that first universe, right? That first planet, or humans? That could be us. The earth might be billions of years old but, really in a wide prospect we are brand fucking new. Like this earth is JUST the beginning."

Everyone just stayed silent and starred at the shy boy that decided to sit at their table that day. Alec ducked down at the attention and blushed a crimson red.

Jace was the first to crack, laughing out loud. Soon, everyone broke into fits of laughter, except for Camille who sneered at the boy. "Big brother, are you writing a book or some shit you're not telling us about? Are you a closeted conspiracy theorist?"

Alec blushed darker and grinned cutely. "I've been in the closet for too long, I would tell you if I was a secret mastermind, trust me."

Everyone burst into laughter (with the exception of Camille), and even Magnus smiled fondly at the adorable boy. Sebastian smiled and wiped a tear from his envy green eye. He threw an arm over the boy and pulled him closer. "I like him, can we keep him?"

Raphael smirked knowingly at Alec who blushed bright red and grinned up at Sebastian. While everyone broke out into their own conversations, Sebastian smiled at him fondly. "So you're coming to my party tonight?" 

Alec grinned and looked down at his hands, nodding slowly. He was trying so hard to not shy away, but it was hard with all of the attention. He noticed in the corner of his eye that someone was starring at him, and by someone he meant his ex. Magnus was looking at the 2 in pure rage and envy and it made Alec so happy, he decided to kick it up a notch. The angel leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek. The blond's cheek was warm and soft.

He pulled back and blushed a bright red, while Sebastian starred in awe at the boy. Alec turned around to see Magnus basically green with fury, glaring holes into Sebastian. Alec smiled at him innocently, and turned back to the blond infront of him. He realized, that he didn't have to really fuck every gay boy in the school to get a rise out of Magnus. If Alec just simply dated Sebastian and became friends with the rest of the popular kids, that would be enough.

Sebastian smiled down at Alec, amusement and joy in his gaze, "You're adorable." he pointed out, poking the blue-eyed boys flushed cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Sebastian and Alec is my gUILTY PLEASURE FIGHT ME !!!! There is one fanfiction who writes them so well I think you guys should check it out; https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9967776/1/Inconceivable  
> (It's kinda old and not finished which sucks but seb/alec was really well written!!)
> 
> I'm actually thinking of making sebalec endgame but idk probably not,,,, though it would give a good twist ending.
> 
> Also Alec will NOT be leaving his friends for the populars cause he isint no Cady Heron!!!! (If u don't get that reference get out) My bean Alec is to pure and sweet to do that to his friends.
> 
> ALSO WHO ELSE SPOTTED THAT SKAM QUOTE CAUSE YOU KNOW I DID I FREAKING MISS THAT SHOW SO MUCH AWE!
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ik I didn't lmao!!!!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos to make me work faster!!!
> 
> xoxo emily (ง'̀-'́)ง


	5. Alexander has Great Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comfronts Alec. 
> 
> (This is kinda short) ALSO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PARTY WHOOP WHOOP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day!!!!!! 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS REALLY SHORT IM SORRY UGH I HATE IT!!!! (But its mostly a filler I guess)
> 
>  
> 
> (More Important notes at the end)

They lunch bell rang, signaling 5th period. The popular kids always waited for everyone else to file out of the lunch hall before they left for class, so they won't get 'mixed' with the other kids. Magnus watched Alec and Raphael turned into the almost empty hallway, and he immediately followed. Watching his ex-boyfriend flirt and kiss Sebastian (even though it was only on the cheek) hurt. He heard Alec give a his small little giggles and watched him blush dark red when he was talking to the blond, and it made him mad. 

Magnus followed the pair of friends down the hall, until there was nobody left to see him talking to them. "Alec!" he called. The boy spun around to see who called his name, and automatically paled. He turned to Raphael and told him something before he walked off in the other direction. Alec stayed behind and smiled slightly at Magnus, who didn't return the favour.

"Hi, Magnus." he said, looking down at his hands. He hated how he found Alec so cute, that everything he did made him want to burst into bubbles and cry. It was a weird tingling feeling that he couldn't control whenever he was around his boyfriend- _ex-boyfriend._

_"_ What the hell was that?" he asked, pointing to the cafeteria behind him, "What were you doing with Sebastian?"

Alec raised his head and an eyebrow at the same time, also scrunching up his little nose. "Um- I was talking with him? Is that not okay?"

"You were flirting with him." Magnus stated.

The blue eyed boy cocked his head a bit to the right and narrowed his eyes. He took a small step towards his ex-boyfriend, getting a wiff of his sandalwood cologne. "So?"

Magnus threw his arms up in the air in aspiration. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Alec stepped back and laughed (fucking laughed) humorously. "Why would you CHEAT on me? And call me names, and sneer at me? Why would you do that?"

Magnus pressed his plush lips tightly together, and moved forward a step, and for the first time, Alec took a step back. Magnus sighed. "Alec- I wasn't in the right head space, okay! I'm sorry that I did that! And I miss you so much okay," he took another step forward, "Me and my mother had another fight that night and I was just, just so sad."

He was expecting Alec to give sympathy for him, but instead he looked madder then ever. "That-That does not give you an excuse to j-just do that to me Magnus!" he exclaimed, "We all have our sob story's, but that does not mean that you can call me nothing," he took a step forward, pointing an accusing finger in the others chest, "or cheat on me with Camille," he pressed the finger harder into his chest, "o-or make me think I was in love with you, when you couldn't even stomach us being together in public." His voice cracked at the end, before he lifted his finger and started walking backwards.

Magnus had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. He watched the boy he loved so much, they boy he missed so much, walk away, tears spilling out of his own bottle blue eyes. "I love you too." 

Alec spun around, his lip trembling and hands shaking as he tryed to control himself. He shook his head. "You should have acted like it." 

 

 

 

 

As soon as Alec walked into class, Lydia knew something was up. His hair was more messy then before, his bottle-blue eyes were rimmed with dark red, and his cheeks were flushed. The flush wasn't a blushing kind of pink if was a I-was-just-crying sort of pink. She glanced over at Maia, who had the same look of concern written on her dark features. He walked over to the 4 person table which they all sat at, and took a seat in between the two girls. Lydia leaned forward on one elbow and looked Alec straight in the blue-eyes.

"What's up, sweetheart?" she asked softly. Alec looked up towards Lydia and Maia, who were both giving him small smiles. He tryed to smile back, yet instead it came out as a grimace. 

"I still love him." he frowned, looking at his hands, "I really don't wanna, b-but I do and I've already forgiven him. And he said he loved me! And I believe him."

Maia tilted the others chin up, making him look at the two friends. "Sometimes, love isn't enough."

Alec nodded and looked as though he was trying to stay calm, yet a tear still slipped from his eye. Maia and Lydia immediately got up and grabbed him by the strong arm, and dragged him out of the room. They brought him to the males washroom. Making sure nobody else was in their, they walked in, locked the door, and turned to Alec.

The teen sat on the blue counter of the sink, looking down at the ugly, tiled floor of the bathroom. Maia sighed and pushed her dark curls from her face, walking up to her best friend and placing his pale hand in hers. She started tracing designs in his palm, like stars and hearts while tears streamed from his eyes. She knew what it was like to lose somebody she loved, that being her brother. Though they weren't romantically involved, and Magnus didn't actually die, she figured that's what it felt like to have a broken heart.

"Maybe, I should forgive him?" he asked. Both Maia and Lydia shook their heads no, and Alec just broke down into sobs, hugging Maia and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I-I love him! Why c-can't I forgive him!"

Maia looked to Lydia who had her eyes closed in fury. It wasn't towards Alec, no, it was towards Magnus. All of his friends knew how much Alec loved him, how much he worshipped him. He would talk about Magnus with awe and love, like he was the world. And he just, just broke him. Lydia walked forward and tilted Alec's face up to meet hers. She smiled softly and ran the pad of her thumb across his high cheek bone. 

"Because your stronger then that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME MAKE ONE THING CLEAR;  
> I am not against, nor HATE Magnus due to the fact that he is not white. I don't like him because, idk, he CHEATED ON ALEC AND VERBALLY ABUSED HIM. The relationship with Sebastian has NOTHING to do with the fact that they are both white! I don't even think about that while writing my story, because they are all equals in my mind!  
> I'm trying to make Magnus a nicer person, but would you forgive your boyfriend if he cheated and verbally abused you? I wouldn't.  
> Everyone needs to think about the realism of the story, and the fact that, Magnus is a dick in my FanFiction.  
> I do love Magnus, don't get me wrong, but he isn't going to get off the hook that easily.
> 
> *inhales deeply* ANYWAYS, I am really happy about this fic so far and I can't wait to write more! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments or kudos to make me work faster! 
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK!!
> 
> xoxo Emily 
> 
> (ง'̀-'́)ง < me @ the h8ers


	6. Parties are Fun, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop Sebatians party!! (A lotta shit goes down) (just like every other chapter lol)

Magnus pulled the dark green top over his head, careful not to damage is hair. It smelled freshly of laundry detergent and dryer sheets. Ragnor Fell sat on the edge of his yellow-covered bed looking down at his phone. The other looked himself up and down the mirror and sighed. He wore black skinny jeans on his long caramel legs, along with a pair of tall grey boots. The green shirt was cut short showing a sliver of skin along with his belly button at the bottom. He had 2 shining gold earrings in both he ears, which paired with the multiple necklaces around his neck. 

Magnus knew he looked wonderful, he always did, but he wasn't even in the mood to party. He looked over to Ragnor, who was still typing away on his device. His friend was wearing his party clothes as well- matching his bright green hair. They dyed it back in first year, but kept it the same colour ever since. Ragnor claimed it made him feel 'like a fresh head of broccoli', yet Magnus didn't see how that was a good thing.

"Do we have to go tonight, Rags?" Magnus scrunched his nose up, like the thought of attending Sebastian's party disgusts him- actually it really did. He would have to see Alec. The one person he didn't want to see. Not because he hated him- quite the opposite- but because Magnus made a mistake, and Alec would not forgive him. He didn't want to see the blue eyed boy flirting and smiling with other boys- not after everything that happened today. Of course- Alexander had every right to not forgive Magnus for what he did, yet the latter found himself thinking that his ex would just come crawling back to him the second he apologized.

Magnus knew he was stupid for thinking such a thing of his strong Alexander. Alec was not some toy to be played with and he knew that- yet he did play him- and he did feel like the dumbest human being. What really struck Magnus was right his ex boyfriend was. Things happen to great people every single day but they still manage to be good to others, yet Magnus cheated on the love of his life- and what was his excuse? He had a fight with his mother.

_Selfish._

Ragnor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes, we are going! Since when has the infamous Magnus Bane ever missed a party? Especially Sebastian's party's?!" His arms were flopping and flailing in the air as if trying to make the point come across clear. Magnus rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone from the desk next to the full body mirror.

"Let's go then."

 

 

 

 

Sebastian lived in a big mansion with his mother, father and sister in the nicest part of town. The street and driveway was packed with cars from the other students- some even parked in the large lawn in the front. The house itself was something else. It was a big, marble based mansion- almost like a mini White House- and included a large pool shaped as a bean, 20 acre lawn in the back, and atleast 15 guest bedrooms. In other words- it was perfect for partys.

Magnus stood right in the middle of it, a red cup filled with cheap beer in his hand, as he danced around with his friends. Though he seemed to be having a marvellous time- in his head he knew he was miserable. Bright lights lit the back yard, lighting up the pool to make the water seem to be glowing like a firefly. Music blasted through the large speakers on either side of the yard, so loud Magnus was sure he would be deaf by the end of the night. Teenagers were flying into the large pool -some in bathing suits and others fully clothed- splashing water on anyone standing near it. Others stood dancing in the large backyard and in the house, grinding on top of each other like crazy people. 

Magnus peered around looking for one of his many friends, until he finally spotted Sebatian- and Alec. They both stood by the outside bar, red cups in their hands. Alec wore a tight, black shirt along with dark blue jeans and combat shoes. His delicious lip ring hung out of his red lips irresistibly, and his blue eyes shined bright in with the colours of the pool. His hair was slightly tangled but was obviously meant to look like it, and hell did he pull it off. Sebastian stood beside him, slightly taller, wearing a pair of beige khakis paired with a blue shirt. His blonde hair was nearly fixed on his head, yet he wore a devil like smirk on his face. The blue-eyed one seemed to be blushing at something Sebatian said, while smiling wildly at him.

Magnus purses his lips, not liking how close the too were. He started towards the group, planning on telling the blond something to get him to leave, yet he stopped. What was he going to do then? Talk to Alec? Alexander did _not_ want to speak with Magnus- quite obviously- because of what happened today. Just as he was about to turn around again, he glanced once more at the couple and his blood ran cold.

Sebastian was leaning down, his hands on Alec's small hips, kissing the boy full on the mouth. The other was kissing back, his mouth moving with his 'partner'. His arms were wrapped tightly around Sebastian's neck, making him pull down more for better access. Suddenly, the taller pushed Alec into the bar, trapping him between to bat and his body. He let out a surprised gasp and smiled into the kiss, giggling slightly. 

Magnus stood in shook but quickly was shaken out of it by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Clary looking at him with worry, probably asking if everything was alright, but he wasn't listening. Everything seemed to be blurry and shaking as Magnus pushed through the crowd of horny teens. Once out of the storm of people, Magnus stumbled in and up the stairs of the mansion, walking towards the spiral staircase leading to the large selection of spare bedrooms and washrooms. He reached a free bathroom and slammed the door shut, before falling back upon it and slide down it.

Alec isn't mine. Alec hates me. Alec is over me. Alec has a boyfriend. Alec kissed someone. Alec kissed someone that's not me.

Suddenly, Magnus leaned over the blue toilet bowl and threw up.

 

 

 

 

 

Although kissing Sebastian was nice, it was nothing like Magnus. Magnus was rougher, yet had softer lips. He had a bit less teeth and a lot more toungue and toiched me in all the right places. Alec pulled the others shirt off, pushing him into the bed. After making out for 10 minutes by the pool and realizing that almost everybody was watching them, Sebastian brought Alec upstairs into his own bedroom. He had a huge king sized bed with a red comforter, which was super soft and warm.

Sebastian smiled and pulled him down on top off him, taking off all of their clothes. The blond looked over Alec's body, gasping at his large cock. He always had a long penis- about 8 inches-  but it was also thick. Magnus would always tell him that he would make a perfect top, but Alec hated topping. He looked into Sebastian's green eyes. "Top or bottom?"

Sebatian smiled and surprisingly, flipped Alec on his back, so he was the one on top. "Top please." Alexander smiled, dimples showing on either side of his mouth. He reached over to his discarded pants and took out a small 'travel size' lube bottle and a condom. He smiled at the other and passed him to condom, while Alec popped open the bottle and spread it on three of his fingers.

Alec sat up and reached back, before sliding a finger into his hole. He moaned in satisfaction while Sebastian watched him in awe. Soon, one finger turned to three and Alec was riding his own fingers, moaning and gasping. He finally took them out and leaned back on the bed as Sebastian positioned himself over him, aligning his dick with Alec's stretched out hole. Slowly, he pushed in, causing a gasp to escape Alec's lips. 

After thrusts and thrusts, the two teens were both a mess, moaning and pulling each out her hair. Alec flipped them around once more, so he was riding Sebastian's dick. "So- ugh, good." 

Alec moved down slowly, rolling his eyes back in his head at the feeling of being stretched out. Suddenly, Sebastian thrashed deep inside Alec, hitting his prostate spot on. He screamed, throwing his head back. "Right there! Do it again, ugh, pl-please!"

After riding him for hours, they both had their orgasms, spraying can all over Sebastian's red sheets. They sat in silence, cuddling close to each other before Alec looked up into his partners green eyes. "Round 2?" he asked with a small blush.

Sebastian smirked. "Hell yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to sob and get my heart ripped out thanks Malec!1!1!1!1!1!1!2!
> 
> I don't think I can thank all of you guys enough for the support I've gotten on these 2 fanfictions. Seriously, I literally can't write for shot I'm so confused lol.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments to make me work faster!!!
> 
> xoxo Emily 
> 
> (ง'̀-'́)ง


	7. Burnt Pancakes and Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle sucks at cooking and the Lightwood's receive horrible news. (Filler Chapter)

Alec woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes and the sound of a fire alarm. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt and ran downstairs, almost slipping on the way to the kitchen. Isabelle stood in the large room with a fire extinguisher and tears running down her face as she sprayed the pan that Alec presumed were pancakes before. He immediately took the red van from his sister and began to spray the flame out for her. Once it was gone he turned to her, who was still crying behind him. Alec hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, murmuring reassuring words in her ear. Once they pulled away, Isabelle had stopped crying.

"Why were you trying to make pancakes on a Monday morning?"

Isabelle smiled and went back to cleaning the kitchen of white foam and splattered pancake mix that was splattered all over the counter and floor. She told her brother that Jace went to school early to see Clary and that their parents would be back in 1 week. When she was finished, Isabelle turned back to Alec, a knowing grin on her face. "I wanted to impress your new boyfriend."

Alec rolled his eyes. "He isn't my boyfriend-" he stopped as his eyes widened, seeming to register what his sister had just said, "Why would you need to impress Sebastian?"

"I invited him for breakfast." she grinned, twirling her hair.

He gawked at her, wanting so badly for the floor to come up and swallow him. The party was 3 nights ago, and since then everyone had been saying that him and Sebastian Verlac were a thing. Quite frankly, Alec had no idea what thy were. He knows they had sex, and they flirted and touched a lot in public, but were they really together? 

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU-"

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang. Izzy smirked while Alec turned a bright shade of red. She ran to the door, pushing past her brother. That seemed to snap him out of his trance as he turned around to chase after her. He heard the door open but as he rounded the corner, he saw someone he wouldn't expect. Standing in the doorway stood 2 police officers, both with sad looks on their faces. Alec's face dropped.

"W-What can we do for you officers?"

 

 

 

Magnus watched Clary as she played with Jace's blonde hair pulling and twisting the long strands between her fingers. Jace didn't seem to mind, talking to Sebastian and Catarina in the mean time. Magnus hadn't talked to Sebastian since forever, so mad that he stole his boyfriend, his love, from him. Magnus strutted towards the group, standing between Sebastian and Clary. "Do you know where Alexander is?"

Jace frowned. "Actually, no. I left early but they should be here by now-"

Sebastian seemed to be frowning even more, which just pissed Magnus off even more. "They invited me to breakfast but I told Izzy I couldn't make it."

Cat smiled knowingly at him, while everyone else gave long "ooo's". Magnus on the other hand was jealous. He had never gone to the Lightwood's house, let alone have breakfast with them. He crossed his arms over his chest, acting defensive. "He invi-"

"What this is Alec." Jace interupted clicking his phone. He held it up to his ear, smirking and both Sebastian and Magnus. That smirk instantly dropped. "Hello?.... Alec what?- Oh my...... yeah I'm-I'm on my way."

They blonde clicked of the phone shakingly and grabbed his bag from the floor. Everyone gave him worried looks. Clary pulled away from him, seeing tears stinging his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked up, but not meeting anyone's eyes before rushing off. "Max is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the short chapter, I haven't been in the mood to write. 
> 
> Ik this is sad but I'm leaving it a cliff hanger cause I'm evil like that. 
> 
> Xoxo Emily


	8. Max Lightwood Deserved Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Max. Some Malec, some Jalec friendship, and just a little bit of Saphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @/alecstansunit !!!!!!! Also don't be afraid to send me prompts I'd love to make them come to life !

Max Joseph Lightwood was 6 when he was diagnosed with Leukemia. Isabelle and Jace were 12, Alec was 13. Maryse was, of course, devastated, but she did not give up on her child, not even when he was given only 1 more year to live. He was sent to live in a special hospital for children like him on the other side of town for treatment. The whole thing was horribly expensive, and the only way the family had afforded it was Robert Lightwood's connection to the hospital, due to his job.

The youngest lived another 3 years in that hospital, receiving extensive treatment and care. The Lightwood siblings would visit his room as much as possible, yet it was only once or twice a month due to the location of the ward. Alec, being the closest to the little one, visited the most, bringing him his old comics and toys to play with, books to read. Max was the only light in the older child's life for quite a while, and always would be the highlight of his month, meeting with his little brother.

Everything seemed to be moving around him in slow motion, people's speech slurred as he stared down the hall towards his little brother's room. The door was decorated with Spider-Man and Thor stickers, along with a sign reading 'Max' in big green letters. Alec knew they were trying to speak with him, trying to explain how Max just couldn't fight anymore- but he wasn't listening. Instead, the eldest child pushed past the crowd of people, walking directly towards the room.

He heard people yelling after him- probably his father or Jace- but he was already at the sticker covered door, pushing it open and stepping in. Laying on the bed was his little brother, eyes closed, not breathing. His small face was pale- too pale- and his chest wasn't raising and falling like it always did. He didn't jump up in excitement when Alec walked in, didn't start speaking to him about his new favourite comic or the action figures the nurse had generously let him keep in his bed. He just layed there, face pale, chest still.

Alec's breathing sped up as he looked closer at his brother's small face, for the first time since he walked in noticing that his glasses weren't on his face. The tall teen spun around, his hearing finally clearing. "Why isn't he wearing his glasses?" he asked, turning back to the boy on the bed. He knew he sounded crazy, looked crazy, but he couldn't help it- because no. Max cannot be dead.

Everyone seemed to have gone to the hospital to give Izzy, Jace and Alec support. Raphael, Lydia, Sebastian, Clary, Maia, Jordan, Simon, hell even Magnus. They all followed Alec to Max's room, watched him break before their eyes.

Alec looked over the room, searching for the boy's big glasses. He dropped on the floor, peaking under the hospital bed, breathing harder when he couldn't   find the thing that was his brother. "H-He can't read without his glasses." he spluttered, still searching the small hospital room. His friends just watched, some shocked, Isabelle sobbing into Simon's shoulder, Robert shaking his head at the state of his eldest, and Maryse wiping at her bright eyes. When Alec finally found the glasses in the table drawer, he walked over to Max's lifeless body and positioned them on his face. 

The blue eyed teen turned back to the 'crowd', looking confused, obviously in denial. "W-Why isnt he waking? He should be awake now!" he shouted, causing Izzy to cry harder. Robert stepped forward, grabbing Alec by the arm and squeezing his face with his hand, forcing him to look up at him. This earned a disgusted gasp from Maia and Jace to step forward defiantly.

"Grow up, would you! He's dead!" his father spat, before letting go of his son and storming out of the hospital room, probably to the men's washroom. Alec seemed to let the words sink in, much like how he sunk down to the cold floor, tears escaping his beautiful eyes. The eldest looked utterly miserable as a loud sob torn through his throat. This seemed to snap Magnus out of his trance, as he automatically dove forward and collected his secret-ex boyfriend into his muscular arms.

Alexander sobbed into the boy's shirt, mumbling incoherent sentences. All the words weren't audible for the others in the room, but Magnus heard them, making his heart break. "It-It should have been m-me," he whispered, clenching onto the other tighter, "Why can't it be me?"

 

* * *

 

Raphael watched his best friend break with sad eyes, watched as the man who broke his heart tryed to put him back together. He was still in shook his self, not being able to grasp the fact the little Maxwell Lightwood was gone. It felt like just yesterday when he, Lydia and Alec would play with the baby, laughing and crawling along with the little boy. 

Raphael turned out of the room, walking over to the chairs that sat across the hall, taking a seat. He just sat for a few moments, staring at the floor as tears welled up in his charcoal coloured eyes. Before he could even think of wiping them off, a drop escaped, making him curse in Spanish. Raphael hadn't cryed since 6th grace when he broke him arm, so it just felt so foreign. He felt the chair sink in next to him, so he looked up, wiping his face with his sleeves. Sitting next to him was none only then Simon Lewis.

He was beautiful, even with tears streaming down his face. Simon had curly brown hair, along with deep brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. His smile could stop traffic, though Raphael would never idmit that. As if on cue, Simon looked over at the other, giving him a small half smile. Raphael tryed not to ogle, but couldn't help but stare at his long time crush. 

Simon broke the silence, shaking him head. "I've known Max since he was born, I remember holding him," he sniffled, red eyes trying to hold back tears, "I made it my mission to teach him everything he needed to know about StarWars, and to get him every comic." 

Raphael pressed his lips together, trying not to burst out crying, and instead did something he never expected he would do, he through his arms around the other. Simon sat for a moment, in complete shook, before wrapping his arms around Raphael's surprisingly small waist, pulling him closer.

 

* * *

 

Jace didn't know what to do, so he punched a wall. It seemed appropriate at the moment, but he soon realized he had just punched through a wall in an hospital full of cancer patients, and his hand had started bleeding. Cursing, he sped to the nearest bathroom, only to find his old brother standing infront of the sink, washing his face with water. Alec looked up and locked eyes with him, trying (but failing) to smile. Jace walked over to the sink next to him and started to wash his blood covered hand, earning a concerned look from Alec.

Hid older brother grabbed Jace's hand, bringing it up to inspect. "What happened?" he asked, voice shakey from crying earlier in Magnus' arm's. Jace couldn't really believe Alec. Even in times like this, he still put others before himself, still let himself feel concerned for small things like cuts on hands. Unbelievable.

The blonde just shook his head, giving him a watery smile. "It's alright." he answered sincerely, because honestly, he's endured much worst. Alec just shrugged and rubbed at his eyes, not wanting to look weak in front of his younger sibling, though Jace say right through him. He through himself onto the taller boy, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

Jace's voice shook with tears that threatened to fall, though he wouldn't let them. "We will get through this."

Alec shook his head from its spot on his adoptive brother's shoulder, tears springing back in his lovely blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't posted in a while on this story and all u can say is I'm sorry . I really want to finish this story by October , so I can start a sort of 'freaks and geeks' Malec fanfic .
> 
> I really appreciate your support on my fics even though my writing is terrible , but if you can , please leave any negative comments to yourself . I understand that everyone has their own opinions , and I could use so constructive criticism , but if you don't like my plot or my story just don't read it .
> 
> Leave kudos and comments to make me work faster !
> 
> Xoxo Emily


	9. Strawberry Milkshakes, Bad Fathers, and Good (Boy?)Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse is a good Mother, we finally get some Malec, and the Lightwood's are great people who we don't deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @/alecstansunit !!!!!!! Also don't be afraid to send me prompts I'd love to make them come to life !

Alec unlocked the front door to their house, before stepping inside with a bag of groceries in his hand. His mother had asked him to go pick up some stuff from the supermarket, and Alec was more then eager for the distraction. It had been 3 days since his breakdown at the hospital, 3 days since he or any of the other Lightwood siblings had any contact with friends. Robert had come home to 'be there' for his family. When he says family, he means Maryse, Isabelle and Jace, not Alec.

When he walked in, expecting quite, he was met with screaming coming from the kitchen. It was definitely his mother, no questioning that. Her stern voice boomed through the hallways of their small house, creating a shiver down Alec's spine. He quickly dropped the groceries and ran to the kitchen.

Inside was his mom, basically towering over Robert. Her bright eyes holding fury in them. His parents both turned to him when they heard the footsteps through the halls. Automatically, Robert stepped forward and pushed his son against the kitchens wall, slamming his back hard. "Get out of here you _faggot_!" he snarled.

While Alec's vision blurred, he did not expect his father to be pulled off of him and slapped hard in the face. He fell to the ground with a grunt, obviously not expecting the contact to be so harsh. Alec watched in shock as Maryse towered over her husband, tears in her bright blue eyes. "You will NOT hurt my son agian! You will leave this house and NEVER come back!" she screamed, and Alec was sure the aliens on Saturn heard her clearly.

Robert, obviously in as much shock as his son, shakingly nodded before getting up and practically running out the front door. Maryse turned to her eldest son and her eyes automatically softened. She helped Alec off the kitchen floor and brought him into a strong hold, while he numbly wrapped his long arms around her. 

He noticed he was shaking, and tears of joy were running down both his and his mother's face as she whispered reassuring things in his ear, squeezing him a little tighter. "It's going to be ok, everything is going to be just fine now."

 

* * *

 

 

Alec sat on top of his bed, playing with the sleeves of his sweater as both Jace and Isabelle entered his room. Izzy wore a pair of grey sweatpants, a flowy green t-shirt, and her thick hair pulled back into a braid. Her face was bare of all makeup, making her look younger then usual. Her dark eyes were red from crying for the past few days, same as her 2 brothers. Jace was wearing a very similar outfit, jogging pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and his hair ungelled. 

The siblings joined their older brother on his bed, were he sat staring blankly at the black duvet that surrounded him. They all sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Alec finally spoke up. "He's- gone." he breathed out, causing Isabelle and Jace to raise their heads.

"Listen Alec," Jace started, receiving a nod from his sister, "W-We saw and heard everything from the kitchen door," he paused, tears coming to his golden eyes, "If I- We didn't know he- _it_ was that bad, that he- hit you and called you- those _things-_ "

Isabelle cut him off, not taking her eyes off Alec. "We're so-so sorry that we didn't pick up on it, or do anything," she breathed out a long sigh, trying to hide the crack in her voice, "or stand up for you. I just- You are the best big brother anyone could ask for- and you're always looking out for us. We just- should have returned the favour- because you don't deserve that- you deserve so much," her voice became high pitched as she choked on a sob, "We just- love you so much- and we're so sorry."

Alec studied his beautiful siblings faces. Jace was struggling to hold back guilty tears as he reached for Izzy's hand, intertwining it in his. Isabelle was full on crying trying to wipe the tears with her free hand. Suddenly, Alec burst out into tears (which was weird to see because he was always so composed) and lunged forwards, hugging both of them. "I love you too, very much."

After what felt like hours, the 3 pulled apart, all sniffing and trying to control their tears. Isabelle looked over to Jace, who still had hot tears running down his tanned cheeks, and poked him, laughing shakingly. "Look, we got Jace to cry." she smiled.

Alec giggled and the blonde just swatted his sisters hand away while chuckling softly. "Oh shut up, Alec's crying too."

Alec blushed but smiled, turning his face to the ground. Before anyone could utter another word, there was a knock at the door. They all have each other confused looks before yelling a loud 'come in.' The bedroom door swung open and revealed Magnus. He carried a two drinks from McDonalds in one hand and a bag in the other. 

Isabelle instantly shot up, dragging her confused adopted brother with her, pushing past Magnus, but not before kissing her other brother on the forhead. When the two where gone, Magnus stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked as good as ever, with tight jeans on, a shimmering t-shirt, spiked up hair and glimmering makeup. Alec was staring at him, confused and glad that he was in his home at the same time.

After what seemed like hours of intense staring, he was able to speak a few words. "W-What are you doing here?" Alec asked, pushing up on his bed, until he hit the headboard. Magnus smiled and walked forward until he was sitting on the bed.

"I brought strawberry milkshakes," he dug through the bag he was holding until he found what he was looking for, "and Shrek!" 

Alec, despite himself, couldn't help but smile. Shrek was his all time favourite movie, and Strawberry Milkshakes were the ultimate comfort food. "How did you know?" he teased, causing Magnus to chuckle.

"Cause' we've watched it 12 times," he pausing, bringing his hand up to push the hair out of Alec's beautiful blue eyes, "I never got why you loved this silly movie so much."

Alec shrugged. "I always had a thing for Donkey." he said, pronouncing 'Donkey' in a terrible Irish accent.

Magnus shrugged, sobering up, but still touching Alec's cheek. "That, or maybe your just hoping for a fairytale too."

Alec looked down and shrugged again, while chewing at his lip, itching for a cigarette. "Maybe." he mumbled.

He heard Magnus get off the bed and put in the movie, turning on the tv that was propped up on the wall infront of his bed. Suddenly he felt stround hands grab his hips and pull him towards Magnus. He looked up to his ex-boyfriend who smiled down at Alec, his cat like eyes shining with love. Alec snuggled into him, resting his head against his shoulder. "Thank you." he whispered, as Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm sad I always get Starwberry Milkshakes , so inspired by myself thank you very much .
> 
> Sorry for all you people who wants Seb/Alec endgame but I'm not feeling it . I want Magnus to be happy cause I love him .
> 
> Also , I'm officially making this fic 12 chapters .
> 
> Leave kudos and comments to make me work faster !
> 
> Xoxo Emily


	10. Nothing Makes Sense When Your not Here With me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk about everything; there's tears, apologys, and explanations.

Magnus shifted to look at Alec sleeping, snuggled up against him. He always looked so beautiful when he was asleep, and always had a cute smile on his face when he was dreaming of something good. The movie had ended 15 minutes ago, but Magnus didn't have the heart to wake up his ex-boyfriend. Instead he tried lifting Alec up and placing him on his bed. 

The taller pushed him off his slim body, forgetting that Alec was a very light sleeper, as he jolted awake. His blue eyes blinked a few times before he focused on Magnus, giving him a tentive, but genuine, smile. He felt his heart warming up with love as he sat back down on the black, covered bed. "Good Morning, Love." he murmured, pushing Alec's black hair off his forehead.

They sat like that for a while, Magnus brushing Alec's hair as they stared at each other, Magnus with pure awe and love and Alec with confusion, but the same amount of love. Finally, the latter spoke up, shifting his built body so he was leaning against his headboard. "We need to talk."

Magnus nodded, dropping his hand. He knew this was coming, but he wasn't prepared. He wasn't ready to have his heart crushed again by the one person he truly loved. He wasn't ready to leave Alec, to go back to his home, alone and cold with just his cat and his mother to keep him company. "I-"

Alec cut him off, obviously planning to speak at the same time as him. "When I found you in bed with her, I was devastated. I was so sure my mind was playing tricks on me, but it wasn't. You hurt me Magnus, and not just with the cheating. You showered me with compliments, told me I was beautiful and wonderful and then made me feel like you were embarrassed to be around me. You humiliated me infront of everyone! You called me nothing, a freak-" his voice cracked as Magnus watched his eyes full with tears, "and I was just so mad, and sad, that I could ever fall for you. So- I- we made a plan. I got a makeover and changed myself to get revenge- to make you jealous. I planned to sleep with a bunch of guys, all of them really, but then I started with Sebastian, and it, he was great." he breathed out, a tear escaping his eye, and Magnus resisted the urge to reach up and wipe it. "He's nice and treats me good and isn't embarrassed of me."

Magnus shook his head, thinking the worst. Alec is gonna break up with me. _The love of my life is breaking up with me for one of my best friends and it's no ones fault but my own_. He let out a dry sob, fighting to keep his tears in check. "Alec-"

"But-But then I thought about before I made myself 'pretty.' Sebastian didn't notice me. He didn't pass me even a glance. But you did. A-And that might seem like a lot but you made me feel something that Sebastian could never do- and no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about you." he sobbed, more salty tears spilling from his blue eyes. Magnus thought he look beautiful like this. Hair a mess, cheeks flushed and wet, eyes shining with their lightest blue. "I-I love you Magnus! And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I just can't help it."

Magnus shook his head, tears slipping from the green orbs. Sick of restraining himself, he reached forward and took Alec's face in his hands, wiping the fall tears with his thumbs. "You have nothing to be sorry for my love." he breathed.

The other shook his head again, trying to get from the others hold. "I shouldn't have tryed to make you 'jealous' and hurt you-"

"You had every right to hurt me!" Magnus yelled, causing the other to jump. "I hurt you more! I cheated on you! And for what? To be popular. I hurt the one person I love the most because I was so blinded for everyone else's opinions and feelings towards me I forgot about my own." he talked fast, determined, holding Alec's chin securely but gently so he was looking right in the others eyes. "I am so sorry Alexander. An you don't have to forgive me but-but I love you. So much that I don't think I could go another day without you." he finished.

A loud sob ripped through Alec's throat as he lunged forward and nearly knocked Magnus over with his hug. Magnus let out a huff at the impact but held onto his (ex?) boyfriend as tightly as he could, both of them sobbing, Alec rambling, repeating 'I love you' over and over.

That's when Magnus knew, everything was going to be okay, as long as Alec was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> Today was my first day back from school and let's just say I ' m glad it ' s over .
> 
> I ' be taken a break from my Suicide Squad AU until this fic is finished , so I can finish that one and then start my Hunger Games AU and another fic .
> 
> My new fic that I ' m working on is super exciting and I can ' t wait to write it . The title is 'When I ' m With You' and chapter 1 will be posted on October 3rd , 2017.
> 
> I ' m so happy about this fic and I loved writing it , though I ' m glad it ' s almost finished .
> 
> Leave kudos and comments to make me work faster !
> 
> Xoxo Emily


	11. Sebastian is Exceptional and Camille gets roASTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Basically the last chapter)
> 
> Sebastian is excepting towards Alec, Camille gets shut down, and Malec can finally be happy?

The sun was shining super bright that day, though the breeze made it cooler then it looked. The snow from Winter was just starting to melt from the yards and streets, flooding the drains and down-stream rivers. Magnus took a step out of the Lightwood house while taking a long, deep breath in through his nose, smelling the air. He smiled, just thinking about watching the flowers bloom and the leaves to come back.

His large hand was clasped in a smaller, much colder hand, who was squeezing his in an anxious manner, like he always did. Magnus looked down to meet the beautiful blue eyes that belonged to his boyfriend, Alexander. He looked like an angel, Magnus thought, his hair a mess from a sleepless night, dark circles beneath his sapphire orbs, cheeks sporting a bit of pink. Alec wore his favourite sweater today, a dark moron one with holes in the sleeves, and a black long sleeved shirt underneath.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend, so happy that he was dressing like himself again. Alec gave a shy smile back, his face turning an incredible shade of pink, the kind of pink that always made Magnus' heart flutter and knees weak. He brought his boyfriends pale hand to his lips and kissed it gingerly, causing Alec to smile again. "I'm here for you, love." he whispered.

The other looked back at him, nodding his head reassuringly. Magnus wondered why he was so quiet all of the sudden. He understood it would be a little awkward at first, trying to figure out what they met to each other and getting back to where they left off, but Magnus wasn't expecting Alec to go back to his shy, blushing self from all those months ago. It made him sad, to think that they were literally starting from square one again.

Alec's voice brought him back from his thoughts, sweet and a bit nervous. "We should get going, school starts in 20 minutes." he spoke quietly, as if talking to a crow he didn't want to scare off.

Magnus perked up, steeping off the doorstep and towards his black car, pulling his boyfriend with him. "Let's go then, we don't want to be late for your first day back, do we love?"

Alec blushed at the nickname but nodded enthusiastically, getting a smile from Magnus.

The drive to school was mostly silent, with the occasional joke or humm from Magnus, but Alec seemed to be in some sort of daze, in his on world. Magnus glanced over at him, trying to read his pretty features clearly, but found nothing but worry and confusion, which just confused Magnus as well. When they pulled up the the school, he made sure to park at the front, wanting to show off Alec, show him how much he doesn't care what the others think anymore.

Before Alec could reach for the door, Magnus gripped chin gently, forcing it up to face him. He dropped down so they were now face to face and Alec gave a small nod, blushing bright, of approval. Magnus dove forward and captured the soft lips into a kiss. Alec automatically responded by deepening the kiss, parting his red lips to give Magnus better access. Before it could go any further, the latter pulled back, earning a pout from Alec. Magnus chuckled, eyes crinkling.

"You are adorable." he sang teasingly.

Alec just shook his head with a smile and jumped out of the car, followed by Magnus. They automatically joined hands again, as if not wanting to ever let go of each other again. The start towards the school, eating a few looks from the other students around school. When they walked in, the busy hallways seemed to stop, all staring at the couple, or whatever they were. 

Magnus could practically see the confusion written in there nosy faces as people started to gossip. _Isn't Magnus Bane with Camille? What happened to Sebalec? Magnus is Bisexual? Who knew they'd make such an adorable couple? Did you hear about Alec Lightwood's mental breakdown the other week?_

Before Alec could get to flustered, Magnus squeezed his hand tighter and started walking down the corridor towards their lockers. Leaning against them were all of Alec and Magnus' friends, including Simon and Raphael, who seemed to be quite close. Simon was leaning against the other, laughing at something on the phone Raphael carried. Raphael just looked down at the other, like he hung the moon and the stars. 

Sebastian smiled knowingly at the couple, making Magnus appreciate his friend a lot more. He had talked to him this morning on the phone, while Alec was still sleeping soundly, Magnus explaining how they had been together from the start, and Sebastian claiming that he already knew, saying he was happy to let Alec go if it meant he would finally be happy. 

Next to Sebastian stood Camille, snarling at Magnus. Before he could do anything, she was storming towards them, causing most of the school to quite and look in their direction. Camille stopped in front of Magnus and rose her hand up to slap him, much like Alec did what feels like years ago. Magnus studied her hand. 

Her red nails were chipping, her cuticles needed to be trimmed and she definitely needing some lotion. Her rings were large and round and looked like she got them from a prize bag from Ardene. He looked back to her face. She looked beautiful, he had to idmit, but if you looked closely you would notice her chapped lips, long nosehairs and poorly applied fake eyelashes. Magnus realized that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find one place on her body without a flaw, without something ugly, now that he knew what kind of person she was. It was like the ugliness from the inside was finally pouring out of her, in buckets.

_How could I even think about leaving my Alexander for this witch?_

Before Magnus could be slapped, Alec grabbed ahold of Camilles wrist and twisted it, causing a scream to come from her mouth. Everyone around them gasped, most in delight, and Magnus looked at his boyfriend with pride.

"Don't even try it, _Bitch_." Alec snarled, throwing down her hand. Camille looked shocked and in pain as she ran down the halls, people trying to conseal their smiles of victory.

Magnus turns to Alec, squeezing his hand tightly. He blushed, only now noticing their hands were still combined, but didn't seem to notice whatsoever.

"I love you." Magnus said as Alec blushed.

"I know."

Magnus blinked. "Did you just quote _Star Wars_!?"

Alec giggled, a sound that made Magnus' knees shakey once agian, and kicked Magnus lightly, before standing on his toes and kissing his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear this is the last chapter, yet I will be posting an 'epilogue' tomorrow.
> 
> Another thing: No Alec does not fully forgive Magnus for a while, it takes many months to trust him again, but the love they carry for each other is so strong that it's easier to forgive then to not.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait btw I've been very stressed with school and such, I also have my other work (suicide squad au) that I will be posting on once again on the 23rd, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos to make me work faster!
> 
> Xoxo Emily


	12. Finally Happy (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Epilogue/Final Chapter) (this is a short chapter)
> 
> Some smut, some Saphael, and some happy, healthy Malec.

A moan tore from Alec's throat as his boyfriend bit down on the sensitive area of his neck, creating a small hickey. He wrapped his long legs around the others torso, pulling his naked body impossibly closer. Magnus practically growled as their cocks rubbed together, pressing his lips with Alec's once again. 

Suddenly, Alec grabbed both of Magnus' tan shoulders, pushing him on his back and straddling him. He lunged forward once again, kissing his boyfriend breathless. The feeling of Magnus' large hands roaming his torso was enough to make him see stars, painted nails feeling up his pale body shamelessly. Before Alec could cum, he slide down the others body, kissing and nipping the skin playfully.

Once he got to the lower regions, he immediately took Magnus' long dick in his mouth, sucking on the tip. The other arched his back as he gasped in shook, not used to the feeling of Alec's sinful mouth. He looked down to see big tear-filled hazel eyes staring up at him, just as his dick was being pushed down his throat. 

Magnus cried out, arching off the bed even more, closing his eyes. Alec crawled back up his body lazily, before cuddling up in his lovers arms. Before Magnus could ask if he wanted a turn, he felt wetness on his thigh, and looked down, surprised to see cum covering his legs were Alec was straddling him.

Magnus chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on the head. "You came just by sucking my dick."

Alec blushed bright red, ducking his head in the crook of the others neck. "Shut up." he mumbled.

"I love you."

"'love you too." he mumbled sleepily, fluttering his long lashes  shut. Magnus sighed and brushed the angels hair off of his forehead, still trying to figure out how he got such a wonderful person. It had been 4 months ago that Alec and Magnus had gotten back together, and it was not easy.

They both started from the beginning. Alec being a shy, stuttering cutie and Magnus being... Magnus. Sometimes he would just try to kiss his loved and Alec would flinch away, not welcoming his touch. Other times he welcomed it to much, proceeding to beg Magnus to fuck him against any surface he could find. 

After 3 weeks of this, Magnus finally decided to confront him. Turns out Alec just needed time to cope, to fully trust Magnus. The sex was a distraction, but sometimes Alec would just look at him and see Camille drapped over him, hands over him; and he felt sick.

Magnus gave his boyfriend space, while still giving him as much love as he could, because he understood, and he did not want to lose Alec again. 

Alec slowly opened up to his boyfriend, letting him in more everyday and trusting him more. Eventually, they became as they were before, but happier. No more  critical comments from Magnus or hiding behind closed doors; no more anti-depressants or bad dreams. Everything was finally how it should be; like a fairytale.

Magnus smiled before shutting his eyes. "I love you too." He whispered, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Alec woke to a familiar scream in his ear and ice cold water on his chest, sending multiple shivers through his lean body. He shot up from his bed, sending his arms up to block his face. He was meant with Raphael, staring down at him with an evil smile on his face. His black eyes glimmed from the sunlight in the windows, making him look like some dark-angel.

Next to him stood Simon, who wasn't looking at Alec; but rather Raphael; with a mix of passion and adoration. He wore a green shirt that read 'why so serious', denim jeans and black converse. His glasses were slightly crooked across his face and his brown hair was a mess of tangles and curls. He also held an empty cup (what probably held the water he had just been drenched in.

Finally, Alec found his voice. "What are you doing here?!" He practically shouted, while pulling the bed covers up over his body. He was fully aware of two things: he didn't have any clothes on and Magnus had gone missing. "And where is my boyfriend?"

Like the answer to his prayers, Magnus walked into the room. He looked like an angel as always, with a pink, purple and blue shirt on, black ripped jeans, and his hair done up, like always. His green eyes where surrounded in all different types of eyeshadow and his lips were coated in a dark pink colour.

He walked over to the bed and swooped down to kiss Alec, paying no mind to the two boys who were watching them; smiling like idiots. "Good Morning, love." Magnus smiled after pulling away.

Alec blushed and looked down, a small smile on his face. Raphael cleared his throat, probably trying to subtlety accuse him and Simon from the room. 

Magnus continued to stare at his cute boyfriend, happy that he caused such a reaction from him so early in the morning. "I wasn't planning on waking you, but your friend and his boyfriend quite literally barged into the room, obviously content on telling you something." he sighed turning back to the others.

Raphael smiled and turned to Alec, who just raised an eyebrow. His friend was never this happy, he noticed, and hasn't been since forever. Raphael blushed a bit, another thing that was out of character, and instead of saying anything, just grabbed Simons hand."We're together!"

Alec smiled: it was about time. He looked around the room. At his boyfriend, and his best friend, and at the pictures of Izzy, Jace and his mom on the wall. He saw Max's old comics in a pile on his desk, his lip ring sitting on his bed side table and his tv, playing Shameless in the background. He turned back to his friends and lover, and smiled.

This is how it should be: like a fairytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the final chapter!
> 
> I'm really proud of the fic. This is my first story that I haven't given up on and deleted and actually liked.
> 
> I'm currently working on another fic (I'll be posting the first chapter soon) and I'll - finally - be posting another chapter of the Suicide Squad au sometime tonight. 
> 
> I really hope you liked my fic, and please go follow me on Tumblr @/alecstansunit !
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Xoxo Emily


End file.
